Robbie Rotten Vs Captain Planet
Wiz: It's Good Vs Bad. Boomstick: healthy Vs Unhealthy. Wiz: These Guys Will Fight To The Death. Boomstick: Robbie Rotten The Main Villain Of Lazytown. Wiz: And Captain Planet The Healthy Hero. Robbie Rotten Wiz: Lazytown A Town That Isn't Lazy At All. Boomstick: But One Asshole Who Wants The Town To Be Lazy Is Robbie Rotten. Wiz: Robbie Hates Fun, Exercise, And Good Health. Boomstick: This Guy Wants Kids To Not Exercise And Wants Kids To Eat Junk Food. Wiz: Robbie Was Always Defeated By Sportacus Lazytown's Hero. Boomstick: But This Guy Has Some Abilities Like Disguise And Teleport. Wiz: He Also Has Weapons Like The Sugar Apple Which Is Poisonous To Sportacus. Boomstick: A Net That Can Trap People. Wiz: He Also Has Leaf Traps Which Trap People. Boomstick: Banana Peel Which People Slip And Falls. Wiz: He Also Has Numerous Inventions. Boomstick: Well He Also Has Feats Like Hit A Apple So Hard That It Got Launched Into The Moon. Wiz: And Broke The Floor By Doing A Handstand. Wiz: Robbie Is Also Durable He Got Blasted To The Moon. Boomstick: Robbie Has Some Tricks Under His Sleeve So Watch Out. Robbie: Who wants a badge for ignoring the girl with the pink hair and the bad attitude? Captain Planet Wiz: Gaia The Spirit Of The Planet Was Awaken And Realize That Damage was extensive So Gaia Sends Five magic Rings four with the power to control an element of nature and one controlling the element of Heart, to five chosen youths across the globe: Kwame from Africa, Wheeler from North America, Linka from the Soviet Union Gi from Asia, and Ma-Ti from Brazil. And They Was The Planeteers. Boomstick: But When They Couldn't Resolve Situations Alone They Combine Their Powers And Summon Captain Planet. Wiz: Captain Planet Controls Earth Fire Wind Water Lighting Magnetism And Magma Boomstick: Captain Planet Can Also Fly And Also Becomes Invisible. Wiz: But With All That Power He Has A Weakness. Boomstick: Which Is Pollution Unhealthy Things And Poison. Captain Planet: The Power Is Yours! Pre-Battle Wiz: All Right The Combatants Are Set Let's Settle This Debate Once And For All! Boomstick: But Now It's Time For A Death Battle!!! Death Battle It Was A Normal Day At Lazytown People Were Having Fun. But Then When Robbie Was Saw All Of That He Bacame Very Angry. Then He Came Out Of His Hideout And Gave Some Kids Junk Food. Robbie Was Laughing But Something Strange Happen Sportacus Didn't Came. Robbie: Hmmm Sportacus Didn't Came As Always Something Wasn't Right But Hey At Least I Did Something Bad hahahhahahahaha. Then Captain Planet Came And Surprised Robbie. Captain Planet: How Dare You Feed These Kids Bad Things You Going Down. Robbie: What Who Are You?! Captain Planet: I Am Captain Planet And You Will Be Defeated! Robbie: Ok Let's See About That. FIGHT!!! Captain Planet Punched Robbie And Blowed Him With His Wind Power. Robbie: Grr You Pay'll For That!!! Robbie Throws A Net Trapping Captain Planet But Captain Planet Broke Free With His Fire Power. Robbie: What That's Impossible. Captain Planet Became Invisible And Robbie Couldn't See Him. Robbie: Where You Go Show Yourself Coward. Robbie Had A Idea He Will Put A Leaf Trap So He Can Trap Captain Planet. Captain Planet Punched Robbie But Then Captain Planet Was Trapped . Robbie: Hahahaha You Are Trapped!!! Captain Planet Broke Free Out Of The Trap And He Tried To Punch Robbbie But Robbie Teleported. Then Robbie Uses His Powerful Weapon The Sugar Apple. Robbie Disguised As A Kid And Captain Planet Saw And Came To Him. Captain Planet: Hey Have You Seen A Man With Blue And Dark Red Clothes Around Here? Robbie Disguised: Um No But Here Take This Healthy Apple. Captain Planet Eat The Apple Which Was The Sugar Apple. Captain Planet Was Poisoned And He Died. Robbie: Yes I Killed Him Hahahahahahahahaha. K.O. Results Boomstick: Wow What A Way To Die. Wiz: The Reason Why Robbie Rotten Won Because Captain Planet weakness Was Poison Things Pollution And Unhealthy Things. Boomstick: Looks Captain Planet Was Polluted. Wiz: The Winner Is Robbie Rotten. Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:"Kids Show" themed Death Battle Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016